Iroquois Nation (v.1: five nations)
Jiwa "Jared" Montour is the human personification of the Iroquois, including the Iroquois League and the Iroquois Confederacy. Jared is, for now, the only Native American nation in LOL history, though the current mun playing Jared prays for more. He works as the current Ethics Professor at Liberty University and terrifies students there on a daily basis, striking fear into their hearts with his angry blind glare and cane. But while he may be a terror int he classroom, Jared is actually a good guy with the support of his best friend Iorangi John Paul Key (New Zealand) and girlfriend Emiliana Guadalupe de León (South Mexico). Background Before Liberty: Jared was born in Brantford, Ontario, on February 10th, 1982. His early years were not very interesting, rather normal for a boy born on an Indian Reserve but at the age of 9, Jared's father, Joseph Montour, died in Operation Desert Storm on February 9th, the day before Jared's 10th birthday. The death of his father has always stayed with him and he has never fully recovered from the loss. After that, Jared and his mother had a much harder time, struggling to get by. Jillian worked full time at a local clinic as the only registered nurse, often leaving Jared alone to fend for himself. Though she didn't mean to, this lack of supervision allowed Jared to let out his anger and pain over the loss of his father in destructive ways. He began to be very volatile towards his peers, getting in fights, and cut himself off from others his age. His mother did, however, remarry when Jared was 12- to a man named Andrew Jackson, a seemingly good man who ended up harming Jared a great deal. He left a set of scars along Jared's neck, forming the word "Pride". Jackson is now in jail, but he's left a lasting impression on Jared and not in a good way. TO BE CONTINUED WHEN I'M FEELING MORE ELOQUENT. In Liberty: *Text Personality Jared's personality is different depending on who you are; if you're a friend, he's gruff but approachable, full of wry humor and some philosophical words on right and wrong. But if you're a foe...? Well. That's a different story. Jared is then grumpy and brash and full of some snappy replies and a dark glare or two. His cane has been used as a weapon before, and I assure you; he will not hesitate to use it as he see's fit. But while Jared might be a little different for everyone, he is above and beyond one thing; Loyal. Once you've proven yourself as someone trustworthy or as someone Jared see's in a goodlight, he's on your side for life (or until you do something so idiotic it can't be remedied). Relationships Family: *'Jillian Brantford Montour' is the only member of Jared's immediate family''' that is still alive. She currently lives in Brantford, Ontario, and while she is quite the woman. Both feared and loved by her only child, she makes Jared's life living hell (with a constant prodding for grandchildren, getting a guide dog, etc) but she also shows great compassion towards her boy, always doing (or at least attempting to do) what was best for him, even though the odds are against her as an single mother. Jillian is pleased to hear that Jared now has a girlfriend, a young pretty girl named Emi, and is looking foward to them giving her grandchildren which she will bother them for until she gets one. *'''Joseph Montour is Jared's deceased father. Jared and his father were very close before his death 1991 and the loss impacted him greatly. Though, sadly enough, Jared cannot remember his father's face, but his mother has always thought that Jared had his father's eyes. He shares the man's intensity. Even though Jared cannot remember his father's face, he can remember his laugh; he once commented to a young Raivis Galante that his father had that spark, that life that the reservation couldn’t take. The loss of his father still impacts Jared greatly. Friends: *'''Iorangi John Paul Key '''has to be, without a doubt, Jared's best friend. MORE ON THIS LATER. *Friend #2 *Friend #3 Enemies: *Enemy #1 *Enemy #2 *Enemy #3 Love Interests: *Love Interest #1 *Love Interest #2 *Love Interest #3 Fun Facts Here Category:Native Nation Category:North America Category:Currently Played Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:LU Staff